The common practice by males of urinating into the conventional bathroom toilet bowl from a standing position results in unavoidable splashing of liquid from the toilet bowl and the consequent soiling of the floor and wall area around the toilet bowl. Since the liquid splashed from the toilet bowl includes urine, an odor from the soiled area soon becomes objectionable. The amount of liquid splashed from the toilet bowl is a function of the height from which the urine falls into the bowl. If the toilet bowl is used from a sitting position, the problem of splashing liquid from the toilet bowl does not occur. By lowering the distance of fall of liquid into the bowl, there will be less splashing of liquid from the bowl and less soiling of the area around the toilet bowl.
The present invention enables the male user to kneel adjacent to the toilet bowl and thereby to urinate into the toilet bowl from a height slightly above the bowl. The result is that there will be substantially less splashing of liquid from the bowl and less soiling of the surrounding area.
The present invention reduces the chance that the male while urinating will miss the toilet bowl altogether resulting in unsanitary bathroom conditions.